los_supersonicosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Episodios
La lista de los 24 episodios originales de los Supersónicos, con los nombres en español e inglés de los episodios, junto con un resumen de cada uno de ellos: #'Robotina la robot (Rosey the robot)': Cansada de hacer las labores domésticas, Ultra, por consejo de su madre, decide adquirir un robot sirviente, y escoge a un viejo modelo, una robot inteligente, alegre y trabajadora llamada Robotina, que trabajaría gratis el primer día como demostración. Justo ese día, el señor Espacial se autoinvita a cenar a la casa de los Sónico, y dándose cuenta de que Super se da el lujo de tener una sirvienta, Espacial despide a Super, no sin que Robotina lo defienda enérgicamente. Robotina se siente triste por esto, y decide irse para siempre. Espacial se disculpa y recontrata a Super, éste encuentra a Robotina y así ella se queda a vivir con la familia. #'Una cita con Jet Bólido (A date with Jet Screamer)': Super odia que su hija Lucero sea fan del cantante de rock Jet Bólido, así que sustituye la canción que ella escribía por una clave secreta con la que jugaba Cometín, para que así Lucero no gane un concurso cuyo premio sería tener una cita con el cantante. A pesar de esto, la canción de Lucero gana el concurso, y Jet Bólido, acompañado de cámaras y periodistas, llega a la casa y sale con Lucero. Super los sigue hasta que ellos llegan al estudio de TV donde Jet hace su programa en vivo (parodia de los shows musicales de MTV). Ahí, con Super en la batería, Jet canta la canción de Lucero: "Eep, op, Ork, ah-ah", gracias a lo cual a Super también le termina gustando la música de Jet Bólido. #'El auto nuevo (The space car)': Un sábado, Super y Ultra van a comprar un autocohete nuevo, estacionan el suyo a fuera de su aeroapartamiento, pero en ese momento llega el ladrón Tato Núcleo y su novia, quienes acaban de robar un banco. Super y Ultra se llevan su auto por error, y cuando van a comprar el nuevo, se dan cuenta de que hay una bolsa llena de dinero en él. Al regresar a casa, son confundidos con Tato Núcleo y su pareja por la policía, pero logran capturar a los verdaderos ladrones y así se compran el auto nuevo. #'La llegada de Astro (The coming of Astro)': Cometín encuentra un enorme perro llamado Astro en un parque y lo trae a vivir con la familia. A Super no le gusta para nada la idea, así que compra un perro robot llamado Electrónimo y lo lleva al aeroapartamiento. Ahí, Astro y Electrónimo compiten para ver quién se queda en casa, Electrónimo gana, pero permiten que Astro se quede durante la noche. Creyendo que Super no tiene perro, el temido Cosmo asaltante llega para robar la casa, y mientras Electrónimo confunde a Super con el asaltante, este es capturado por Astro. La policía se lleva al asaltante y así Astro se queda con la familia. #'La parranda de Super (Jetson's nite out)': Cuando el señor Espacial le dice a Super que tiene un voleto extra para el juego de football robótico de esa noche, Super engaña a su esposa diciendo que se quedará trabajando hasta tarde, para poder ir con Espacial al juego. Espacial a su vez le dice a su esposa Estela, que Super está enfermo en cama y que se quedará en su casa cuidándolo. Así los dos se van al gran juego y se divierten de lo lindo, pero sus esposas descubren el engaño porque los ven por la TV. Super y Espacial regresan y, al darse cuenta de que sus esposas ya sabían lo que habían hecho, deciden calmarlas regalándoles dos mitades del abrigo de mink que les habían dado en el juego. Pero cuando las esposas empiezan a pedir cosas para que hagan juego con el abrigo, Espacial le dice a Super: "¡Tu, tú, tu y tus grandes ideas!. ¡Estás despedido!". #'Las vacaciones de Super (The good little scouts)': El grupo de niños exploradores del espacio de Cometín (en el que está el hijo del señor Espacial) se queda sin guía, así que Espacial le exije a Super que sea su guía y se los lleve a la Luna. Pero cuando están en los campos de la Luna (que por cierto es una gran Metrópolis), Super y el hijo de Espacial se pierden. Sin embargo, el chico manda señales de auxilio con su pistola, y así son rescatados. Al final, Espacial termina creyendo que Super fue el que salvó a su hijo. Nota: Esta es la primera aparición de RUDI, la inteligente computadora de Super, cuyo nombre significa "Recopilador Urano Dinámico Interespacial". #'El traje volador (The flying suit)': La compañía de Cosme Cósmico inventa el primer traje volador, el cual es manejado mediante instrucciones cerebrales, de tal modo que uno mismo puede controlar la velocidad y el vuelo con los pensamientos. Con él, Cosme quiere sacar del mercado a los cohetes de Espacial, pero cuando el traje es llevado a la lavandería, el tipo que la atiende se lo da a Super, y le entrega a Cósmico el traje normal de Super, que no vuela. Cuando Super se da cuenta de que vuela tan maravillosamente, cree que no es por el traje, si no por unas píldoras para volar que inventó Cometín. Al probar el traje y descubrir que no vuela, Cosme lo regresa a la lavandería, donde el que atiende se da cuenta del error y devuelve los trajes a su respectivo dueño. Super cree que ya no puede volar porque se acabaron las píldoras, y le hace comprender esto a Espacial, después de que este se haya golpeado muchas veces intentando demostrarle a sus superiores que las píldoras funcionaban. Cósmico lanza el verdadero traje volador por la ventana creyendo que ya no servía para nada, un vagabundo lo recoge y sorprende a Super pasando delante de su aerocohete. #'El novio de Robotina (Rosey's boyfriend)': Henry Órbita, el conserje del edificio en el que viven los Sónico, construye un robot llamado Crak para que lo ayude con el trabajo. Pero Crak empieza a confundir todas las órdenes que Henry le da desde que ve por primera vez a Robotina. Esta se vuelve loca cuando descubre que Henry ha desactivado a Crak, y también empieza a fallar en su trabajo. Cometín reactiva a Crak, y todos descubren que los dos están enamorados al verlos juntos de nuevo. Así, Robotina y Crak vuelven a la normalidad, sin que su amor interfiera con su trabajo. #'El superniño (Elroy's TV show)': Como las enfermedades ya se acabaron, y a la gente no le interesan los programas educativos, el señor Transistor (un famoso director de TV), contrata a Cometín para un programa de 27 episodios sobre un niño superhéroe llamado "El superniño Zoom y su perro, Astro". Super renuncia gustoso a su trabajo, y viaja con Cometín al planeta Júpiter para rodar las primeras escenas. En estas escenas, lo usan como villano, siendo golpeado fuertemente por un robot. Espacial llega a Júpiter y Super y Cometín les ofrecen sus puestos, el director acepta y Espacial es golpeado por el robot. Super le grita que mejor renuncie, y Espacial responde con la típica frase: "¿cómo? ¡y que renuncie a mi carrera? ¡nunca!", y el robot lo sigue golpeando. #'El uniblab (Uniblab)': Super llega donde Espacial, ilusionado con un ascenso en el trabajo, pero Espacial pone en el puesto a un nuevo robot llamado Uniblab, quien logra que despidan a Super. Uniblab es un robot inteligente, tramposo, exagerado y sobre todo muy exijente, y pone en aprietos a Super durante todo el episodio, hasta que Super y Henry lo emborrachan y le hacen quedar mal con Espacial y con la junta directiva que quería verlo. Super libra a Espacial del robot, y este lo asciende y le sube el sueldo. Pero al regresar a casa, Henry se está yendo de vacaciones, y ha decidido que su remplazo será... ¡Uniblab! #'La visita del abuelo (A visit from Grandpa)': El abuelo Centello Sónico, un anciano de 110 años de edad, viene a pasar unos días en la casa de su nieto Super, y pronto su personalidad demasiado impetuosa, alegre y jobial empieza a molestar a la familia. Pronto se arma un lío cuando todos creen que el abuelo se ha casado y ha tenido una hija, cuando en realidad solo estaba cuidando a la hija de una joven que se lo pidió. A lo largo de todo el episodio, al ir conduciendo su aerocohete y haciendo toda clase de piruetas extravagantes, el abuelo Sónico es detenido por un policía espacial, que cada vez lo deja ir porque le recuerda a su simpático abuelito. #'El supersecreto de Astro (Astro's top secret)': Astro se traga accidentalmente el cohete de juguete de Cometín, por lo que ahora puede volar. Creyendo que esto es otro proyecto de Espacial para arruinarlo, Cosme Cósmico captura a Astro y lo sigue hasta la casa de los Sónico. Ahí, sin saber nada, Espacial llega y felicita a Super por la excelente idea que ha tenido para arruinar a Cósmico. De pronto este y Astro aparecen, y el perro escupe el cohete de juguete de Cometín, descubriendo así la verdad. Cometín se lleva a Astro, y este se traga el minicomputador matemático con el que Cometín estaba haciendo su tarea. Al oírlo decir complicadas operaciones matemáticas, Espacial cree que es otra idea de Super, lo nombra vicepresidente y se va. Cuando Super se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado, dice: "Vamos a celebrar mi vicepresidencia esta noche, mientras me dure. Mañana va a ser un día espantoso. ¡ay Dios mío!". #'El amigo de Cometín (Elroy's pal)': Cometín es un gran fanático de una Serie de televisión que cuenta las hazañas de "Nímbus, el poderoso", (un mago intergaláctico), así que entra a un concurso cuyo premio será recibir en su casa la visita del personaje, y Super se siente seloso porque Cometín admira a un Superhéroe ficticio en lugar de a él. Cometín gana el concurso, pero Nímbus no puede ir a su casa, y cuando Super va a averiguar por qué, descubre que Nímbus tenía un fuerte resfriado y por eso no podía ir. Nímbus le propone a Super vestirse como él para contentar a Cometín, pero Super se niega y va a hablar con el patrocinador del programa. Ante esto, Nímbus se pone su traje y, resfriado como estaba, visita a Cometín, quien después de verlo marcharse se queda contento y algo decepcionado de ver que el gran Nímbus no era tan grande como parecía. En ese momento entra Super disfrazado de Nímbus (sin saber que el verdadero ya había estado ahí), Cometín sabe que en realidad se trata de su padre y ve que este se ha sacrificado por que él esté feliz. Al irse el supuesto Nímbus, Super entra sin el disfrás y se va con su hijo a ver el programa de Nímbus. #'Piloto de pruebas (Test pilot)': Una mañana, Super va con el doctor de la compañía, quien lo revisa con ayuda de una píldora de rayos X, que es una doctora exploradora que va recorriendo el cuerpo de Super por dentro y mostrándolo todo en una pantalla. Al final de las pruebas, el doctor le dice a Super que va a morir dentro de poco tiempo, así que Super decide aprovechar sus últimos momentos ofreciéndose como voluntario para probar el nuevo Traje Indestructible del señor Espacial, un traje que no puede ser dañado por nada. Super se vuelve un héroe mundial y la compañía recibe miles de pedidos, después de ver al traje soportar las más increíbles pruebas: sumergirse en el agua, caídas, ser golpeado por una roca de 2000 toneladas, 500000 voltios de electricidad, ser incado con una docena de cuchillos de acero, etc. Cuando falta la última prueba, aparece el doctor diciéndole a Super que todo fue un error y que su salud es perfecta, y muerto de miedo, Super pasa la última prueba: ser impactado por dos proyectiles nucleares. Espacial y Super están felices, el traje funciona y les lloverá el dinero, pero cuando van a recogerlo a la casa de Super, Ultra les dice que lo metió a la lavadora, y como resultado, ¡el traje ha sido desintegrado!. Espacial dice: "¡Le cayeron rayos, proyectiles, era indestructible!", y Super responde: "Pero no era lavable. Debimos haberle puesto Lávese solo en seco". Los dos entonces se van donde Cosme Cósmico a pedir trabajo. #'Astro millonario (Millionaire Astro)': Un día, después de que la familia saludara alegremente a Astro al creer que se había perdido, un tipo llamado Helio llega a la casa diciendo que Astro le pertenece al multimillonario señor Phroiland Tostones (llamado J. P. Gottrockets en la versión original). El millonario dice que el verdadero nombre de Astro es Tralfax, y después de fallar repetidas veces tratando de recuperarlo, Helio y el millonario pelean por él contra los Sónico en la corte. Ahí, Cometín cuenta cómo encontró y salvó a Astro un día en el parque de un perrero que lo quería atrapar, y cómo se lo llevó a su casa. Sin embargo, el Juroback (una maquinita jurado electrónica que nunca da un beredicto equivocado) le concede a Astro a Phroiland Tostones. Pero, después de que Astro fuera infeliz en medio del lujo e hiciera infeliz también al millonario, este decide devolvérselo a los Sónico. #'El hombrecito (The little man)': En medio de una de las constantes peleas entre Cosme Cósmico y Espacial, Super es encogido a 15 centímetros después de haberse metido en la nueva máquina del señor Espacial: el Mineback, que reduce todo a pequeño tamaño. Al tratar de volver a la normalidad, Super descubre que la máquina Mineback necesita un engrane que solo se encuentra en la fábrica de Cósmico, así que va a la planta al día siguiente para tratar de conseguirlo. Cosme lo captura bajo una copa, pero Super escapa con el engrane, lo pone en el Mineback y vuelve a su tamaño normal. Disfrazado de mecánico, Cósmico trata de robar el engrane para dejar inútil la máquina de Espacial, pero este se da cuenta y, en medio de su pelea, los dos son encogidos. Cuando Super trata de agrandarlos, se funde un fucible que viene de Júpiter y tardará una semana en llegar, así que Cósmico y Espacial se ponen a jugar cartas mientras tanto. #'Vacaciones en las Venus (Las Venus Venus)': Super y Ultra viajan a las Venus, una gran ciudad venusina llena de lujosos hoteles y restaurantes, y sobre todo de robots tragamonedas, que en el siglo XX era Las Vegas, para disfrutar de su segunda luna de miel. Pero Espacial llama a Super para decirle que consiga que B. B. Galaxia (jerente de la multicompañía General Rotors), firme un contrato uniendo las dos compañías. Pero Super descubre que Bebé Galaxia es una sensual mujer interesada solo en seducirlo y mostrarse insinuante con él. Super entonces tiene que dividir su noche entre participar en un concurso de baile con Ultra, o bailar con la sensual B. B. Galaxia. Espacial y Ultra se les aparecen repentinamente, pero B. B. Galaxia les aclara que Super siempre le fue fiel a Ultra, y que firmará el contrato. Super es nombrado vicepresidente de la compañía y disfruta el resto de su luna de miel con su esposa. #'Ultra aprende a manejar (Jane's driving lesson)': Cansada de los astrobuses, Ultra quiere tomar clases de manejo, pero en su primera lección, su aterrorizado instructor (El señor Trino), la deja en el aerocohete mientras entra al banco estelar. El ladrón de bancos Tato Núcleo (recién escapado de la cárcel) le quita el uniforme, se lo pone y entra al aerocohete con Ultra. Luego de haber aprendido cómo maneja Ultra (y de haberse estrellado repetidas veces), Tato Núcleo baja y se entrega a la policía interplanetaria, suplicando ser llevado a la cárcel. Al final Ultra dice que no le importa mucho aprender a manejar, Super dice que eso solo es cosa de hombres pero, mientras está hablando, se pasa la señal de "Alto" y se estrella contra el auto del juez, que le cancela la licencia por unos días. #'Super en el ejército (G. I. Jetson)': Después de sufrir una horrible pesadilla con su jefe el señor Espacial, Super y también Henry Órbita reciben una combocatoria del gobierno, que les anuncia que han sido seleccionados para ser entrenados por dos semanas en el cuerpo nacional de guardias espaciales. Super piensa que esa será la forma perfecta de librarse de su jefe, pero Espacial lo llama por visófono informándole que él será el mayor de su unidad, y por lo tanto su jefe. Super y Henry se trasladan ese día al campo Nébula (situado en una nebulosa a millones de kilómetros en el espacio), ahí Espacial nombra Cabo a Super y comienzan las pruebas iniciales, realizadas por avanzadas máquinas y robots automatizados: Examen médico, guardarropa, barbería, etiquetas, etc. Super está ilusionado con ser nombrado sargento, pero Espacial pone en el cargo a... ¡el robot Uniblab!. Este comienza sus órdenes mandando a Super y Henry a limpiar, después llama a Super y a todos a su oficina y les hace jugar cartas por un mejor trabajo. Cuando Super descubre que Uniblab les ganó a todos porque estaba haciendo trampa, el robot empieza a burlarse de Espacial, haciendo que Super le siga el juego hasta que Espacial lo escucha y lo rebaja a subsoldado. Henry y Super provocan un cortocircuito en el robot, y este explota en frente del disciplinado General, que castiga a todos los responsables, incluyendo a Espacial. #'La Señorita Sistema Solar (Miss Solar System)': Ultra fracasa al intentar impresionar y facinar a su esposo Super con su nuevo vestido, ya que este estaba viendo el programa de Paco Malacara donde se presentaba a la sensual estrella planetaria Gina LolloJúpiter, (parodia de la estrella italiana Gina Lollobrigida). Debido a esto, decide entrar a un concurso de belleza, que justamente es patrocinado por Engranitos Espacial, y cuyo juez es el jefe de Super. Espacial le pide a Super que sea su ayudante, así que Super aprovecha la auscencia de Ultra para acompañar a su jefe al concurso, realizado en el auditorio de la ciudad de Venus. Lo que Super no sabía era que Ultra había sido escogida y se iba a presentar esa noche en el concurso, y ella tampoco sabía que Super estaría ahí. Antes de empezar el concurso, aparece repentinamente la mujer de Espacial y se lo lleva, por lo que Super se convierte en juez, y desfilan ante él las finalistas del concurso, las mujeres más bellas en todo el Sistema Solar. Todas las concursantes (la Señorita Saturno, Señorita Vía Láctea, Señorita Cometa, Señorita Satélite, etc), le encantan a Super, pero la que se roba el corazón del público y del juez, es una misteriosa mujer con el rostro cubierto, venida de la Tierra y presentada como la Señorita Emisferio Oxidental, que cantó una hermosa y pegadiza canción cuando le llegó el turno de participar. Antes de ser coronada, Super le pide que se quite el antifás, y los dos se quedan pasmados al reconocerse el uno al otro. Los dos fueron descalificados por estar casados, y se coronó a la Señorita Marte. Super y Ultra terminaron felices por la experiencia y amándose más que antes. #'Super: estrella de TV (TV or Not TV)': Un día, yendo a dejar una carta a un buzón espacial, Astro y Super son testigos del robo a un auto blindado del espacio, y escuchan que los ladrones al irse dicen que regresarán para silenciar a los que los vieron. Lo que ellos no saben es que lo que vieron fue la filmación de una de las escenas de la película para la televisión "Planeta desnudo", y el director de esta producción envía a su ayudante a conseguir la autorización de Super para exhibir su imágen que quedó grabada en la película. Mientras tanto, pensando que los ladrones los persiguen para matarlos por lo que vieron, Super y Astro, asustados, deciden irse de la casa para proteger a la familia. Al principio Super no le revela nada a Ultra, pero ella los descubre, y él le dice que él y Astro se irán a la casa de campo del señor Espacial que está desocupada en esa época del año para que no los encuentren. Pero al encontrarse aislados del mundo exterior y sin nada que comer, Super y Astro regresan a la casa para que Ultra les dé provisiones. Sin embargo, al llegar se topan con el ayudante de la televisora, y creen que es uno de los ladrones. Después de ser golpeado y apresado por el nuevo sistema de alarma contra asaltantes, el ayudante le explica todo a Super, y le promete un papel en su próximo programa de TV, que al final resulta ser solo un gracioso segmento corto donde lo dejan en ridículo. #'Propiedad privada (Private Property)': Viendo que Cosme Cósmico ha construido un edificio junto a su compañía, el señor Espacial le da un plano de los edificios a Super para que idee la forma de que Cósmico no los espíe. Viendo el plano, Cometín descubre que el edificio de Cósmico está 15 centímetros dentro de la propiedad de Espacial, lo que significa su ruina. Espacial nombra vicepresidente a Super y luego se aprovecha a sus anchas de la situación para humillar a Cósmico. Luego, Cosme descubre que Super interpretó el plano bolteado al revés, lo que significa que el edificio que está en terreno ajeno es el de Espacial. Así, Super es despedido. Al día siguiente, Cosme le dice a Espacial que para él no habría diversión ni competencia en el negocio si Espacial se arruinara, por lo que lo obliga a comprarle el edificio nuevo por el doble de dinero, y Espacial lo compra. Después, Super descubre que el edificio tendrá que ser demolido, y va a contárselo alegre al señor Espacial, creyendo que este le devolvería su puesto cuando lo supiera. Antes de decírselo, Super hace que Espacial firme un convenio en el que promete no volver a despedirlo pase lo que pase, y luego se lo cuenta. Espacial, a pesar de estar enfurecido, no despide a Super, pero lo pone a trabajar de manera algo diferente. #'El rancho planeta (Dude Planet)': Sufriendo de cansancio y tensión, Ultra va a ver al doctor Turbina, quien después de comprobar que su salud física es perfecta, le pide a Ultra que le cuente qué hace día a día. Entonces se revela que el problema de Ultra se debía al trabajo diario que realizaba en su casa, ya que todas las mañanas tenía problemas para levantar a su familia, reparar la retractocama, hacer el desayuno, etc, de lo que se deduce que el trabajo la tenía nerviosa e impaciente. El doctor le aconseja que se aleje de todo ello yendo a descansar a un lugar más primitivo, como un rancho planeta, que es un lugar donde los turistas van a vacacionar y a disfrutar de una vida tranquila al estilo del lejano Oéste. Siguiendo el consejo, Ultra y su amiga Helena se van al rancho Beta en el planeta Alfa III. Super se queda a cargo de la casa, y pronto todo comienza a salirse de control, pero Super no le cuenta nada a Ultra para que no se preocupe y disfrute su descanso. Después de unos días disfrutando de comida típica, diligencias a Júpiter y corridas de toros, Ultra comienza a extrañar a su familia, por lo que llama a Super; pero como este no quiere preocuparla, finje que todo marcha tan bien que él disfruta de fiestas todas las noches. Ultra siente celos y se marcha enseguida para la casa, donde tiene una fuerte pelea con Super, pero al final se reconcilian con ayuda del conserje Henry Órbita. #'Astro al rescate (Elroy's Mob)': En la escuela, un amigo de Cometín cambia su cinta de malas calificaciones por las buenas calificaciones de Cometín, así que cuando Super ve las supuestas malas notas de su hijo, lo castiga sin creer que todo ha sido un error. Cuando Super descubre que Cometín les había dicho la verdad, se percatan de que él y Astro habían huido de la casa. Luego, Cometín es engañado por la banda de Tuercas Megatón, quien roba la joyería Galaxia con ayuda de su gorila guardaespaldas. Entonces los ladrones se esconden en la casa de los Sónico y los toman como reenes, hasta que Astro logra liberarse y llama a la policía, justo cuando los ladrones iban a liquidar a Super y Ultra. La captura de Tuercas es televisada en todo el Universo, y Astro se asegura de que todos sepan cómo había rescatado a la familia. Categoría:Listas de episodios Categoría:Episodios